Sims 3 Pets
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Life can be a wonderful gift. They live each day to their fullest, whether it's a bad day or not. Come join and read about it.
1. Chapter 1: Gen 1

Hello, my name is Nicole. I have shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes...I seem like your average teenager. Well I don't consider myself average. I come from a very wealthy family. We were so rich we could eat our breakfast on pure gold plates if we wanted to. Yes, it was the good life, until my parents cut my funds from them. They wanted me to become independent. Get my own house, go to college and not just mooch off of them for the rest of my life. At first, I was pretty pissed, naturally. I was like an infant, I didn't have a clue to what to do. I always had everything done for me. Anyways my parents sent me off to go find a part time job. I miserably failed that. I remember I came back home to my parents claiming it was impossible. Furious, they sent me out again, no remorse. Each day with a failed attempt to get a part time job, they kept sending me off, like throwing garbage away.

But one night, I overheard my parents talking about me in the kitchen. Long story short, in their eyes, I'm a failure to them. I knew I was deep down, but I wanted to prove them wrong. So the next day, officially determined now, I finally found a job. This is it, I thought to myself, now my parents will be proud of me! When I told them my accomplishments, they just smiled at me and said now I have to save enough money to move out. Again, I was pissed off, I didn't want to move out. This was the greatest house I've ever had! But in a few months I did move out and I brought my pets with me. I brought my puppy, Cutie, an adorable dalmation puppy with a diamond crusted collar on and my kitty, Daisy.

* * *

><p>"Let me show you around," My potential housemate, Dylan, offered.<p>

Dylan was a bit pudgy. He had poofy brown hair, brown eyes and he had a five'0 clock shadow with a little beard. His outfit was a plain green shirt, jeans with some converse looking sneakers. He seems a bit older than me. Note that I'm only nineteen and he's probably in his late twenty's.

"Here's the kitchen," He spoke, extending his arm out to the kitchen.

The kitchen was pretty average. A cheap fridge, simple window above the sink, a cheap oven and pearl white counters. The floor was brown tiles. The kitchen was pretty small. The floors was all wooden. The living room had a cheap, old, tacky green couch with a very small television. I was not used to this at all. The bathroom was average too; it was kinda dirty. It had a cheap toilet and a cheap bathtub. The sink was a bit dirty and had grime around it. Yuck.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the mess," Dylan apologized, "I was going to clean it today, but you came here so soon."

"It's okay," I smiled.

"Let me show you your room...if you decide to live here."

He led me to my potential room. It was plain to me. It was sort of a small room to me. It just had a bed and a night stand in it. That's it.

"Then there's a garage out near the living room. And upstairs is my room, another bathroom and an office room," he concluded.

"Hm...interesting place. I like the rent cost though. You're the cheapest I've seen." I looked around, imagining myself living here. Will I live here? I long to go back to the mansion though.

"Yeah, can't go wrong with that price, huh?" Dylan smirked at me. "Oh, if you do choose to live here, then you got to meet my other housemate."

I raised my brow. "Other housemate?"

Dylan beamed and disappeared upstairs for a few moments and then he came back with a brown and black fluff ball that was sleeping in his arms.

"My puppy I got a few weeks ago. His name is Duke."

"Aw, how cute!" I squealed, "I got a puppy too. I was just about to ask about pets, but it seems like you allow pets."

"Yeah I allow pets, but I hate cats." My face fell when he said that.

"You don't allow cats?" I muttered.

Dylan had a disgusted look on his face. "No way, I hate them."

"Oh," I was disappointed. I needed this place or else I would end up on the streets tonight. But I didn't want to give Daisy away.

"Aw crap," Dylan sighed, "you have a cat, don't you?"

I nodded my head. "Please, let me rent this place. The cat won't get in your way at all."

Dylan groaned, rubbed his head. "Fine. Just get it out of my sight and that room is yours."

My face lit up. I was beaming all day.

"Let's sign those papers now."

* * *

><p>The first few weeks here was mostly quiet. I went to high school, while Dylan left for work. He worked for the Military. The puppies and the kitten was left home with a large amount of food, a place to go to the bathroom and a place to sleep. I'd always hoped I didn't come home to find any droppings around the house. Not much interaction between me and Dylan. I was always doing my homework and he was always locked in his room or watching television. I would feel awkward to just go talk to him. But one night, I was in the kitchen, making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when he came out of his cave.<p>

"It's pretty late to be up, don't you think?" He reached in the fridge and pulled out some juice.

"Um," I stammered, looking down at him, realizing he's only wearing boxers.

"Oh...sorry Nicole, I didn't really think you were going to be down here at this hour. So now...I'm trying to make this less awkward," he chuckled, nervously.

My face turned beet red. From then on, I didn't think me and Dylan were going to be much more than housemates.

* * *

><p>The puppies were no longer puppies. Cutie and Duke had blossomed into beautiful adults. Cutie and Duke were always playing with each other, they've never separated since we moved in. Daisy also grew up. She was a hyper cat, always playing with the dogs and running around. I graduated from highschool. Even Dylan showed up for my graduation. Dylan and I established a good relationship. At first I thought he wouldn't be interested in me because I was still in high school, but to my surprise, we've been locked in long conversations together. We would always sit on the couch and talk about whatever it came to mind. It felt so natural to speak to him. He would always ask about school, he really cared about my grades. We talked about our future a lot.<p>

"What do you want to be?" He asked one night, sitting next to me on the tacky couch.

"I'm not sure. When I was a little girl though...I wanted to be a cop."

"You should become a cop, if that's what you really want to be."

I beamed at him, storing his advice in my head in a little "folder".

* * *

><p>"See you later Dylan!" I ran out of the house after saying goodbye to my pets and Duke.<p>

"Have fun on your first day on the job!" Dylan smiled, pulling something nice and hot out of the oven.

"Thanks," I climbed into my car and drove off to work.

I'm surprised I'm a cop now. Many people would think I would be living with mommy and daddy forever, but I proved them all wrong.

* * *

><p>"Dude, your dog...got my dog pregnant!" I was furious both at Duke and myself. I knew I should have got Cutie fixed.<p>

"Well...it's not my fault! Get your dog fixed!" Dylan shouted back.

"Your dog should be fucking fixed too!" I screamed back.

After a couple of hours, we both managed to cool off and we both apologized for our actions.

"What should we do with the puppy?" I asked, totally calm now.

"Well," Dylan began, "we could keep it?"

I smiled, "I guess that won't be a problem, right? We could both take care of the puppy."

And just like that, our problem was fixed.

* * *

><p>Nine months later, Cutie gave birth to a beautiful girl puppy. She was a DalmationGerman Shephard mix. And she was as cute as a button. She was an adorable addition to the family.

"Maybe this won't be bad after all." Dylan confessed.

"Oh," I cooed, "what should we name her?"

Cutie and Duke both introduced themselves to their daughter; they looked really happy.

"How about Diamond?" Dylan suggested.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Marry me, Nicole," With such beauty from the gorgeous ring, shimmering in the sunlight, Dylan pleaded down on one knee.<p>

"M-marry?" I stammered, tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Nicole, I'll make you the happiest girl in the world. I know we've only been dating for such a short time, but I feel the need to marry you. I know there's a big gap in our ages, but I can't live without you. I love you. Please, marry me?"

I smiled as big as my face could allow it.

"Yes Dylan!' I cheered, hugging and kissing him, just chanting yes for a thousand more times. The dogs and the cat all seemed to cheer for us.

* * *

><p>After being married for about several years, nothing of interest happens. We've been living a normal life, in a normal house. But I wanted our family to be whole.<p>

"You...what?" Dylan squawked, putting down the newspaper.

"I want a...child," I smiled, petting my tummy.

"Don't you think we're moving a bit fast here?" He cried out nervously.

"Well we got married a bit quick, don't you think?" I raised my brow at him.

"But that's different," he whined.

I didn't budge; I wanted a kid.

"Duke," Dylan called out, waking the dog up, "you think we should have a baby? Lie down if you don't think so, stand up if you want us to have a kid."

Duke also didn't budge.

"Ha," he laughed in victory, "even he thinks we shouldn't have a kid."

"Dylan," I growled in a warning tone.

Dylan gave up and let out a big sigh.

"Fine. Get your ass in the bedroom then," he smirked.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but you cannot have children."<p>

"What do you mean? I've been trying to have one for years now," I stammered in obvious shock.

"Your eggs are in no condition to have children. I'm so sorry." And like that, the doctor showed me the way out.

It felt like forever driving back home.

"Baby, is it me?" Dylan cooed, embracing me very close to his body.

I'm sobbing like an infant, leaving tears all over his shirt.

"No...it's me," that part made me cry harder.

"We can adopt a child?"

"But I wanted my own."

* * *

><p>Having no children for ten years, it made me feel incomplete. I felt that having a child was one of my biggest goals. But I've learned to accept it and live without it. Instead I treated our dogs and Daisy like they were my children. I fed them, bathed them regularly (minus Daisy), and even spent quality time with each pet. Honestly...maybe we were better off without kids, but I'm not sure.<p>

I felt like everything was in order and perfect.

* * *

><p>"No!" I sobbed, crying loudly into Dylan's chest. I felt like my knees gave out and I tumbled on the ground. I can't believe this happened. Daisy's dead. Her lifeless, old body laying peacefully on the carpet floor. Everyone circled around her, paying their last respects for the dead cat.<p>

"Daisy..." I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, then it was stomped on until it was a bloody pulp.

"I know I said I don't like cats, but I'm sad she's gone too Nicole. We have to let her go..."

I nodded my head. Duke, Diamond and Cutie all looked lost without Daisy. Believe it or not, it was like she was one of the dogs. She was happy, hyper, sure she had her feline moments, but they all got along really well. In our backyard, we burried our beloved family member, Daisy, who will forever live in our hearts.

* * *

><p>Each passing day, it seemed like everyone got older and older. Dylan became completely bald, a little skinny and very lethargic. He's now retired from the Military and just chills out at home while I still go to work because I'm still in my forties. Even the dogs are looking old. I seem to be the youngest looking one here even though it's Diamond that's actually the youngest. I'm scared I would come home one day to find somebody dead and I don't want that to happen. The dogs still play around, except for Duke, he's becoming weaker and weaker each day.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple months later, Duke died. This practically destroyed Dylan. Duke was Dylan's original housemate at first, his buddy, his best friend. Even I was devastated by this death, of course I was sad for Daisy too. Like Daisy, we peacefully burried Duke in the backyard, next to Daisy, his other best friend. Cutie and Diamond were completely shocked by this death. Cutie kept whimpering, like a baby who lost his blanket. And Diamond always had her ears flat against her head and also whimpered; she just lost her father.<p>

"I just can't believe he's gone," Dylan spoke aloud to me in bed. He sniffled and snuggled up against me.

"I know Dylan, I can't believe he's gone too. But he's in Doggy heaven now...probably having the time of his life," I tried to reassure him, but he still looked unhappy.

"I know it's tough right now, hell I'm still mourning over Daisy, but believe that he's in a better place right now, baby," I kissed his soft lips.

"I guess," Dylan mused, "goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you!" Everyone cheered.<p>

"Make a wish, honey!" Dylan cooed in my ear. And with that, I blew out all the candles; everyone cheered again.

Today I turned forty nine years old, aging more and more each day. But then I slowly realized to myself, Dylan is almost ten years older than me. I faced the possibility that Dylan won't be with me much longer. I always pushed back that thought until now.

* * *

><p>Dylan's been falling down a lot lately. He always claims he just lost his balance and nothing is wrong. Maybe he's right, but I still worry about him. But other than that, nothing is out of the ordinary in our broken family. Cutie and Diamond are still grieving over the loss of their friends. Dylan doesn't mourn over Duke anymore, but he still deeply misses him. I know he's too proud to admit it, but I think he misses Daisy too even though they both never really got along.<p>

I leave for work every morning at seven. I notice Dylan gets bored just watching tv and eat all day, so I suggested he get a hobby. Play some chess, write a story, something! It seems he took my advice. Over the couple of weeks, he was working on a novel called 'Pets'. It was a story about a boy and his dog. I think he actually wrote about himself and Duke, but he claims he's not in the story.

Well it just so happens that the story he wrote...it got published and was sold in our book stores in town. Dylan was so excited. Everyone in town has read it and praised Dylan for it. He was like a little celebrity for a while.

* * *

><p>Just when we thought everything was fine, Cutie died. We found her body next to Duke and Daisy's grave. It seems that our family is quickly numbering down and I'm afraid I'm going to end up all alone. These pets were like my children to me so of course I was heart broken, yet again. Distaught, we buried her body along with the others. Diamond is now spending her days whimpering, being alone, hanging out outside near the graves. I try cheering her up by playing with her, but she's so old now she can't do things like she did when she was a puppy. I think I seem to make it worse.<p>

"She's suffering," I cried out to Dylan in bed, tears spill out, landing everywhere. "She's alone now. She's not used to this. She used to be surrounded by her mother, father and her best friend, but that's all gone now."

"Honey, I know it hurts, but she's just dealing with things in her own way. Death is a natural and important cycle for the world; she just needs to mourn."

"But she's so lonely now..." I whispered.

"Well...she has us still, right?" And with that, he kissed my forehead and he fell asleep.

I, however, had trouble sleeping that night.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find Dylan eating waffles, alone in the dark at five in the morning.<p>

"She's in a better place now. She's with everyone now," I quietly spoke out.

Diamond died two nights ago. Like the others, it was from old age.

"I wasn't prepared for her to go," A gloomy Dylan muttered.

"I wasn't either."

Losing our pets were like losing children we never had. But now...all we got is each other, no one else.

"Don't throw the pet toys and stuff away," he pleaded, tears almost spilled out.

"Don't worry, I won't," Tears in my eyes spilled out; I began wiping them away.

I guess we just needed a good cry because we felt a tad bit better after that. We spent the rest of the sad day watching movies together. I begin noticing changed in myself when I look in the mirror. Each day gray hairs and wrinkles settled in. I had to face the fact that I was getting older.

* * *

><p>My hair is fully gray, I walk with difficulty and a lot of wrinkles are on my face. I have reached my elder stage. Dylan is still with me today. We spend a lot of time with each other now that I'm retired. We go out on little walks to the park and spend a lot of time talking. We still hold hands and sneak a quick kiss in public. Our love is still strong even when we're weak.<p>

"Nicole...after all these years, I still love you," He shakily kissed my hand.

"Oh, I know," I smiled.

"And I think you're the most beautiful woman in the whole world," He left a trail of kisses on my arm.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um," He paused, "Maybe a little woohoo?" He smirked.

"Woohoo?" I exclaimed, "but we're so old!"

"So what? As long as everything is fine, we can do it."

"Alright then," I gave in.

/

"Wow...that was great," I sighed and cuddled with him.

"Told you," We both went to bed.

* * *

><p>This morning I felt really weak so I crawled into bed.<p>

"What's the matter?" Dylan gently grabbed my hand by my bedside.

"I just feel out of it today I guess," I gasped, my eyes were itching to close.

"Alright, just call me if you need me." With that, he left the room.

A few hours later, I opened my eyes to find the grim reaper with me. My head filled with confusion, but it seemed all my questions were answered when I saw my body still in the bed. I realized I was dead.

"I'm dead?" I shouted, thinking this was just a nightmare.

The grim reaper just nodded his head. He pointed his bony fingers at a portal that lead to a place where the dead can peacefully be. In the portal, I saw all the people I once knew, they were waving at me and smiling. It felt very inviting. Also I saw my pets that once lived with me. My eyes were filled my tears. I wanted to enter, but I didn't feel right.

"No!" I shouted again, "I won't go with you...not without my husband!"

"Nicole? Wake up. Nicole!" Dylan shook my corpse, anything to wake me up. He cried over my dead body.

"I'm right here, Dylan!" I shouted right next to him. I really didn't want to see him cry, it broke my heart.

* * *

><p>I watched as I saw him mourn for the next couple of days. I made myself promise I wouldn't leave this world as long as Dylan was with me, holding my hand. He looked extremely sad. I tried telling him I was right here and that he doesn't need to cry anymore, but it's no use, he can't hear me.<p>

"I'd do anything to see her again," I would hear him say.

On a quiet evening, I watched as Dylan went to bed. In the morning, the grim reaper returned, taking Dylan's life. In a way, I was sad, but happy now that I get to see my lover.

"What happened?"

The grim reaper didn't say anything, just extended his arm and showed the portal to him.

"Duke?" He heard his barking, smiling.

"Dylan!" I ran up to him, kissing him.

"Nicole!" He cried out, kissing me back, "you didn't go in the portal?"

"Well," I smiled, "I wanted to go with you."

My hand snaked for his hand. And together we left the land of the living and returned to our loved ones.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**This was the life whole process of my sims on Sims 3: Pets. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gen 2

"Aw, what a cute, little house!" Kurt exclaimed, setting down his suitcase because the heavy weight took its toll on him.

Kurt Nugent and his husband, Shayne Nugent, just moved into their new house. Before the couple was cramped in an apartment room, but after the couple got married, they took a step forward and purchased a home. Kurt has a dark toned skin with a light colored hair, that he dyed himself. Kurt loves to wear what's in in the fashion world. So he's currently wearing a black shirt, with purple pants, topped off with a dark purple jacket.

"Yup, nice house," Shayne remarked, also setting down some of their belongings.

Shayne's a computer whiz. He eats, breathes and live about technology. He could talk about computers for hours and often times, Kurt gets kinda annoyed by it. Shayne likes to wear cowboy hats also; he wears a brown cowboy hat everyday that covers his red hair. But, like Kurt, he likes to be in with fashion and wear his best stuff. He's currently wearing white pants, a baby blue shirt thats half buttoned with a white jacket covering it. Despite Kurt being allergic to fur, Shayne bought a puppy and a kitten; he's a sucker for cute animals. The puppy's name is Diamond. She's a black and brown puppy with a curly tail. The kitten's name is Fidgit; his fur is black with a white chest. Kurt always sneezes when he's around Fidgit, but strangely not with Diamond. And that's why, Kurt has claimed Diamond as his dog.

"This is great, we're finally going to start our lives together!" Kurt gave Shayne a nice kiss.

"Aw? Do you guys like the new house?" Kurt questioned the puppy and the kitten that were in their cages. Shayne then let the animals out, free to explore their new home. It was cute how they explored.

"You have to go find a job," Kurt blurted out, putting his hand on his hips.

Shayne raised his brow.

"Excuse me Sassypants, can I at least get adjusted to my new home first?"

"Well, I didn't mean right now...just whenever," Kurt muttered.

"And besides, you have to find a job too, ya know? I can't pay the bills myself."

While the couple was talking about their situation, the pets in the house were communicating with each other, in their own language that only animals can understand.

"Hi, wanna play?" Diamond wagged her cute, curly tail.

"Can't." Fidgit replied bluntly.

"Why?" Diamond tilted her head.

"I must groom myself. Having dirt between my claws and such is disgusting. But you wouldn't understand because you're a dog." And with that, Fidgit went away to groom himself.

* * *

><p>"A test subject?" Kurt cried out, "but isn't that dangerous?"<p>

"Relax baby," Shayne reassured, "don't worry about it. It's perfectly safe and it pays well too. Now go to sleep."

Shayne yawned and snuggled up against Kurt. Tomorrow was Shayne's first day on the job as being a test subject.

"I don't know, I'm a little worried. It could be dangerous, you could get hurt! Will you get hurt?"

Shayne pretended he was already asleep and ignored him.

"Shayne! Answer me!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm leaving to go to work," Shayne grabbed the car keys and kissed Kurt on the cheek.<p>

"Goodbye," Kurt muttered bitterly.

Shayne rolled his eyes.

"What are you mad about? I'm going to make us money so we can live!"

"I'm mad because what happens if you're hurt or worse...dead! What the hell am I going to do then? Why can't you have a normal job like be a cop or something?"

"Because I want to be involved with science. Is that so wrong?" Shayne glared at Kurt. He took a deep breath. He didn't want to fight with him so early in the morning.

"I'm gonna go now. I love you," He kissed him and left.

After Shayne left, Kurt went outside and grabbed the morning paper to look for his own job.

* * *

><p>At three, Shayne came home with a grin on his face. Kurt hadn't left the couch all day. He just kept searching and searching for some openings. He only found one job opening at a business. Kurt took off his reading glasses that he occasionally wears, and kept staring at Shayne.<p>

"How was work today? Did you get injected with radioactive spider venom or something?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Shayne replied dryly. "Did you find something?" He changed the subject.

"Ugh...a couple of things."

"That's great," Shayne poured himself some cereal in his bowl.

/

"Want to play?" Diamond friendly barked at the kitten, almost scaring him.

"No."

Diamond's ears lowered. "You never want to play..."

"Right," Fidgit grinned and jumped on the couch, grooming himself.

"You're no fun," Diamond muttered, went off to go find something to do.

* * *

><p>"Baby, I got a job as a clerk!" Kurt exclaimed, eagerly kissing him.<p>

"Oh, that's great," Shayne replied groggily, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yep, I start today!" Kurt went to the closet, trying to find something impressive to wear to work.

"That's great...can I go back to sleep?" Shayne put a pillow over his head and tried hard to sleep.

Kurt pouted, "Oh, but if you get a job, then it's all sunshine and lollipops."

Shayne threw the pillow off his head and cocked a brow.

"What? You screamed at me for being a test subject!"

"Oh yeah..." Kurt giggled.

* * *

><p>The puppy now became an adult and the kitten bacame a cat. They still didn't play with each other, but they did get along on some levels. Diamond's a lazy dog, while Fidgit can't seem to sit still, he seems to fidget a lot it seems. Diamond still wants to play with him, but he just seems like he doesn't want to have fun.<p>

"Tag?"

"No."

"Hide and go seek?"

"No! I don't want to play." Fidgit hissed and hid somewhere. Diamond frowned.

"I just wanted to play."

/

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not, Shayne." Kurt replied, carefully putting on his tie for work.<p>

"Why not?" Shayne whined.

"Because I got my career to think about. And also these pets make it even more difficult."

"But I think we're ready to adopt a child. I mean, we've got a comfortable house, our money isn't all tight and we both got a good relationship. I think we can do this."

"It's not like I don't want a child," Kurt looked at Shayne, "it's just that I'm working too much. My career means a lot to me." With that, Kurt left to go to work.

"Well I think we're ready," Shayne muttered, getting his cell phone out of his pocket. He had a lot of calls to make.

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful," Shayne picked up his new baby daughter and held her close to his chest. His new adopted baby daughter cooed and fell asleep; she was very tired.<p>

"Her name is Isabella," A woman, who works with the adoption agency, informed. "Her birth mother died, but she requested beforehand that she was going to willingly give her up anyways."

"How terrible," Shayne muttered, looking down at his new daughter.

"So you'll take her?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, sign some papers now..."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did this!" Kurt screamed, "after I told you we weren't ready, you go out and adopt a child!"<p>

"But we are ready. You need to stop worrying about work all the time. It was about time we settled down and start a family!"

Kurt's face practically turned red from anger. "I don't want kids right now!"

Shayne frowned. The baby started crying from all the yelling. "Just hold her, she'll change your view."

"I don't want to," The stubborn Kurt said, crossing his arms.

"Just hold her," Shayne commanded, handing over their daughter to the other father.

Kurt was about to refuse, but the child was placed in his arms before he could get a word out. And it was that moment when he was against having children, she immediatly changed his views. Like what Isabella did to Shayne the first time they met, she snuggled up against his chest, cooed and fell fast asleep.

"I guess she isn't so bad."

* * *

><p>It took awhile for Kurt to get used to having a child in the home. But he took quite a liking to his new daughter now. They clothed her, bathed her, fed her and gave her all of the love she can handle. Kurt still went to work, but Shayne had to take off from work to take care of their daughter. But that's okay. He liked spending time with her. It was quiet at home. Fidgit would hide almost all day and Diamond, being lazy, slept most of the time.<p>

"What do you think about the baby, Fidgit?" Diamond asked, laying on the floor.

Fidgit shrugged, "it's kinda weird. It just stays in that cage all day. Whenever I go near her though, they would just shoo me away."

"Me too!" Diamond exclaimed, "I want to smell the baby so badly, but they won't let me. It's getting me annoyed."

"Maybe we should pay the baby a visit then?"

"Maybe not," Fidgit kindly suggested, fear of getting into trouble.

* * *

><p>A few years passed by and Isabella is now a cute, little toddler. Shayne still looks after her, but also hires a babysitter from time to time because he still has a job. Kurt would have never expected he would have children, but he's glad that do have children. Having Isabella around changed his life. She's cute, funny and his little sunshine.<p>

"Daddy," she cooed, playing with a plush toy.

Kurt chuckled, "which one?" he joked.

"Daddy," she giggled, hugging Kurt's pant leg.

Kurt sighed, "I never get kids. It's six in the morning and they're up. When you grow up, you're going to wish you slept in more."

Kurt picked his daughter up and kissed her. "Okay, daddy has to go to work now, baby."

Isabella's eyes watered up with tears. She didn't want her daddy to go to work. She started to cry loudly.

"Aw, no...don't cry Isabella," he cradled her, slowly taking her to her other daddy. "Daddy will be back very soon, I promise."

Her lip started to quiver.

"Yeah," Shayne groggily said, rubbing his eyes, "daddy will be back soon."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this," Kurt muttered, angrilly pouting, "we're going to get her a dog?"<p>

"Aw babe, she really wants her own pet," Shayne said, picking Isabella and giving her a lot of kisses.

"Well couldn't we give her a goldfish or something? Besides **we'll **be the ones taking care of it." Kurt argued.

Although it was a valid argument from Kurt, Shayne secretly wanted another dog anyways. He knows Diamond is very lazy. Maybe she'll perk up to a new friend?

"It's alright," Shayne reassured, "I don't mind."

"Well, you're going to make her think that Isabella can always gets what she wants. I don't want her to become spoiled."

Isabella glared at Kurt and stuck her tongue out.

"Ha ha...very funny. Wait until you get home Shayne."

And they just arrived at the animal shelter, where they can rescue a dog or a cat and give them a desirable home they deserve.

"So which one do you want, baby?" Shayne cooed.

"None, if you're asking me," Kurt replied bitterly.

"Not you," Shayne snapped, picking Isabella up. "You."

"Umm," Isabella thought, "I want a purple unicorn!"

Shayne just chuckled, tickling his daughter. She laughed in return.

"Unicorns don't exist, silly. I mean a puppy. You can choose whatever puppy you want."

"Hmm," She hummed, seeming to give this a long thought, "that one!" She pointed in a random direction.

Her finger landed on a brown puppy with a black back. He seemed to be the loner of the puppy group as he was in the corner, while the other puppies were trying to get attention, barking and whatnot.

* * *

><p>The family arrived home with a new member to the family.<p>

"He's so cute!" Isabella exclaimed, petting the puppy through the pet carrier.

The puppy was shaking, obviously scared.

"Sweetie, are you sure you wanted this puppy?" Kurt smiled, wanting her to get a goldfish instead.

"Yes!" She squealed.

"Okay, let's let him out?" Shayne opened the cage door open, but the puppy wouldn't come out. He's just a puppy after all, dealing with these big changes.

/

They decided to leave the puppy alone for a little bit. Shayne had just put Isabella down for a nap and him and Kurt were eating when the puppy decided to come out, nervous and all.

"Boy...he's a nervous, little fellow," Shayne muttered.

"Eh...let's take him back."

"Kurt!" Shayne glared.

"What?" Kurt giggled.

/

"Fidgit, look!" Diamond exclaimed, interupting Fidgit when he's grooming himself.

"What?" Fidgit sighed.

"They-they replaced us!" Diamond told in horror, her whole body shook.

"I don't believe you." Fidgit replied bluntly, licking his paw.

"But they did!"

"The baby did not replace us. They still love us." Fidgit in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not the baby! They got a new dog!"

Fidgit's face fell.

* * *

><p>"Yup...they're going to leave you," Fidgit teased the now full grown dog.<p>

He was a quite large dog. He obviously was taller than the cat...even Diamond!

Buddy started whimpering, "stop that! They're not giving me up."

"Yes they are," Diamond chimed in, snickering.

Isabella was eating cereal when she heard her dog whimpering. In a concerned matter, she got up and glared at the two animals.

"What are you guys doing to my Buddy? Why are you guys upsetting him?" Isabella smiled and lovingly petted her pet.

Buddy practically melted in her palms. Isabella, still concerned, took her dog up in her room away from his bullies, and began to brush his coat.

"Do you like being brushed, Buddy?" Isabella gently brushed over his soft fur. Buddy barked in response.

"I'm just so nervous," Isabella began, "dad says I'm going to go to school soon. My dads say it's going to be fun and I'll have a good time, but I'm still a little nervous."

Buddy nuzzled his head on to her lap, obviously concerned for her. She smiled down at him and Buddy began to lap at her face. She giggled.

"You're right, Buddy...I shouldn't be so worried." She fed him a treat and continued to brush his short haired coat.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Isabella. School's not going to be that bad." Kurt reassured his daughter while doing her hair into cute, little pigtails.<p>

"Are you sure, dad?"

"Positive." He finished her hair style and handed her her lunchbox.

"Now come on, we have to go wait for the bus."

"You'll wait with me?" Isabella inquired, nervously holding her lunchbox.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. I have to go to work, but daddy will." And with that, he kissed her cheek, wished her a good day, and jetted off to work. Shayne smiled and held Isabella's hand to the bus stop, where she waited for her bus to pick her up.

* * *

><p>"How was school today?" Shayne called out to his daughter when she walked inside. Shayne was busy washing the dishes after he came home from work.<p>

"It was okay," Isabella shrugged, grabbing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from the fridge and started to eat it.

"That's good, sweetie," Shayne smiled, smoothing out Isabella's pigtails.

* * *

><p>A couple of years have passed, changes have been made. Diamond and Fidgit became elders now. Instead of being hyper, little pets they once were, they're taking things rather slowly now, due to their old age. Isabella has bloomed into a teenager. Isabella ditched the childish pigtails and now lets her shoulder length black hair down. She also likes to wear a fake flower accessory in her hair. Her typical outfit contains a light purple shirt with grey bell bottom pants; you could barely see her white flats. Isabella is generally a good person. Her fathers were scared to have come to this day when she turns into a teenager, but she proved them wrong by being a good child. She is respectful, she even gives money to charity.<p>

"It's funny how she grew up so fast," Shayne recalled to his husband one night.

"Yeah, it was like yesterday that we were cradling her in our arms."

"Yeah," Shayne chuckled, remembering the good times, "where did the time go?"

"I have no idea," Kurt mused, "I wonder what she's going to be like in the future. Like what career is she going to pick? Who will she marry? So on..."

"Well, we just have to wait," Shayne smiled; he knew he wanted to know the answers to that too.

"Goodnight, baby."

* * *

><p>"Diamond, this isn't like you," Fidgit curiously checked in on Diamond, only to discover she didn't budge all day. Fidgit is well aware that Diamond is lazy, but it's not like her to stay in her doggy bed all day.<p>

"I know," she slowly sad, her eyes were close to closing.

"Well, come on...get up," Fidgit demanded.

Diamond only shook her head.

"Are you not getting up because I wouldn't play chase with you yesterday?"

"No Fidgit, I just want to go to sleep," she quietly argued, seeming incredibly weak.

Fidgit squinted his eyes. "You've been sleeping all day."

"Fidgit...I probably won't be here much soon, so I just want you to know that's you're my best friend."

Fidgit's face fell, "You think you're dying?"

Diamond ignored his question and took a slow pause. "I know you hate me, but the times we spent together were great. I'm going to miss you."

"I don't hate you," Fidgit muttered.

"Don't be so mean to Buddy. He's not that bad," And that was the last thing Diamond said before she fell asleep.

/

They burried Diamond's body six feet below the ground. Everybody said their goodbyes and everybody mourned. Everyone was heartbroken that the little, brown, lazy dog was gone. They just couldn't believe it. Fidgit was hiding away from everyone at least a week. He didn't know he would miss her this much. They were practically brother and sister since they grew up together.

"Hey," Buddy skittishly found Fidgit hiding under a bed. "you can't hide forever, right?"

"I'm not hiding," Fidgit glared at the big dog.

"Um, want to play?" Buddy asked shyly.

"No!"

* * *

><p>It took everyone awhile, but they finally found peace and moved on. Well except for Fidgit. Since Diamond's death, he's become more bitter than usual. Kurt and Shayne were getting older. Shayne retired from his job as a Fertilizer Analyst, but Kurt just refuses to retire. He loves work. and it seems he's very successful with it, being the CEO and all. Isabella goes to high school now.<p>

"How was school, Isabella?" Shayne asked while watching tv.

"Um, good." She lied and ran upstairs to her room.

In her room, Buddy was on her bed, sleeping. She slammed the door to her room and started to cry, waking Buddy up. Buddy awoke with a startled start and stared at her. Isabella wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Buddy, I didn't realize you were in my room." She went to her bed and lovingly petted her dog.

"Oh Buddy, school was awful today. Everyone was making fun of me because I have gay parents."

Buddy whimpered, as feeling sorry for her and nuzzled his head on her lap.

"Thanks," She embraced her pet. "Maybe people will realize they're just being immature and stop making fun of me?"

Buddy licked her face. He instantly brightened her day.

* * *

><p>"Fidgit, wake up?"<p>

"Huh?" Fidgit replied groggily.

"Something's wrong," Buddy told urgently.

"And what's that, besides waking me up from my peaceful slumber?" Fidgit snapped.

"I think we're dead."

"Yeah and pigs fly, too." Fidgit quietly chuckled.

"No really...look." Buddy showed Fidgit their bodies by the pet beds. Fidgit's face fell in disbelief.

"Maybe we're dreaming," he pondered quietly, having no other explanation for this.

"Maybe we're dead." Buddy growled. Just as they were about to argue who's right and who's wrong. The two pets heard their owners crying.

"Oh my gosh," Isabella cried out, holding onto Buddy's corpse, crying into her best friend's dead body. "He's dead!"

"So is Fidgit!" Shayne began to cry. The now broken family began to cry their hearts out, mourning over their lost friends.

"I'm right here, guys," Fidgit cried out, trying to reassure them. Buddy's ghost tried to reassure Isabella by nuzzleing his head on her, but she couldn't see him or feel him. This was hopeless. Then the grim reaper appeared, commanding the ghost pets to go to the Netherland, where they will be in peace for the rest of their afterlifes.

"I guess we have no choice," Buddy gave up; the family was still crying.

"Yeah," Fidgit agreed. The two pets agreed to the Grim Reaper's orders and jumped into the portal, but not without looking back.

"Goodbye," they both said.

* * *

><p>"She's been living with us for awhile now. She needs to get a job and get her own place!" Kurt complained while watching tv.<p>

"But her pet just died. She's still pretty upset about it," Shayne argued.

"I think we gave her plenty of time to mourn over Buddy. We gave her three months at least," Kurt countered Shayne's argument. "Basically she graduated high school, then she just stayed home this entire time. What is she going to do for the rest of her life, mooch off of us? I don't think so."

"Alright," Shayne moaned, "we'll talk to her about this."

/

"You're kicking me out?" Isabella said in disbelief.

"Not really-"

"Yes, we are," Kurt interuppted, "when I was done with high school, I immediatly got a job. You've been doing nothing."

"At least just find a job," Shayne reassured her, "then you can save your money and move out."

Isabella's face fell. She loves being with her family. She couldn't imagine a day where she would be all alone.

* * *

><p>"Look, I got a job," Isabella told, "but don't kick me out, I'll be all alone." Isabella practically pleaded.<p>

Shayne secretly wanted his daughter to still live with them. He wanted to be with his only daughter at all times. Plus they are getting really old, swallowing down their pride, they realize they can't be left alone. What happens if they fall? They should be watched by their daughter, but Kurt believes she should just move out already.

"Well...she can help pay for rent?" Shayne suggested.

Growing up, it seemed Shayne and Isabella had a close relationship, her being with Shayne more. So naturally, he's going to want to be even closer to his daughter.

"Shayne...no," Kurt groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frusteration.

"Let her stay," Shayne told Kurt in a stern voice; he never used that voice against him before.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry for your loss."<p>

Isabella nodded her head and choked back some tears.

"I just can't believe he's gone," she bit her lip.

"I know, honey," a neighbor, from next door that was friends with Shayne, "I can't believe he's gone. But he's in a better place now."

It was Shayne's funeral. He died in his sleep. Nobody expected this to happen. There were no warning signs at all. The doctor said his heart just stopped and he died. But at least it wasn't a painful death. At the funeral, everyone was sad. Kurt tried to lighten the mood by cooking some delicious waffles, but only a few took some because they were shocked by the sudden death. Kurt was a wreck. He completely avoided everyone at the funeral. He just wanted to be alone, but Isabella was hysterical. She was a crying mess. She wanted to cry on her father's shoulders, but he seemed to avoid his daughter too. So instead she had to cope by talking to the neighbors. Everyone felt bad for her.

"It's not fair," she would say, "my dad was supposed to see me get married, have my first child...be a grandfather, but he left too early."

Nobody knew what to say about that.

* * *

><p>Ever since Shayne's death, Kurt spent most of his time alone. Being a loner, he mostly enjoyed this, but he had too much solitude. He wasn't used to being alone. Shayne was always around. Isabella works late and doesn't see her father much. When no one's around, Kurt cries. But when his daughter is home, he puts on an act and isolates himself.<p>

"Dad?" Isabella called out, came home early from work. She climbed the stairs and walked to his room, the door closed and locked.

"Dad?" She tapped against the door.

"What?" He called out through the door.

"You okay?" She gently spoke, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"Oh...okay," Hurt, she went to her room, also locking herself in.

/

"Dad, we need to talk!" Isabella cried out, putting her hands on her hips.

"No we don't!" Kurt argued.

"Dad, yes we do. You've been avoiding me since dad died! I'm tired of it, just talk to me!" Tears were running out of her eyes.

All the emotions Kurt had bottled finally exploded. His tears were slowly coming out now.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. Your father wouldn't allow me to treat you this way," He embraced his daughter, crying softly. They've reconnected.

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful," Kurt cooed.<p>

"Isn't she?" Isabella smiled, gently rocking the baby in her arms.

Isabella just adopted her own daughter. It's been a couple of years since her father died and she decided to finally have a child. It only made sense to her if she adopted a child, since she was adopted herself. She named the beautiful baby Tracy.

"Taking care of a baby isn't easy," Kurt began, although he was excited he was a grandpa, he felt it was needed to point out the importance of taking care of a child. "It's not all fun and games. It's tough. Not that you were a bad baby, it's just really difficult...especially if you're a single parent."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "I know. But I want to do this." She smiled down at Tracy, who had fell fast asleep in her arms. "I don't need to be married to have a child."

"Your dad would have loved to see this." Kurt mused mostly to himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt died, peacefully it seemed, in his bed. His body was still and stiff; he wasn't breathing.<p>

"Oh daddy," Isabella whimpered, wiping some tears away. He seemed to be dead for hours at least, so he probably died in the middle of the night, during his slumber.

"Grandpa?" Tracy cooed, slowly walking in the doorway.

Isabella paniced; she didn't want her daughter to know that he grandfather just died. Tracy grew a very close bond to him. He was her babysitter for when Isabella had to go to work; he even taught her how to talk.

"Shh...grandpa's sleeping." Isabella faked a smile and carried her daughter away. Tracy cooed and laughed when picked up.

_"I'll miss you, daddy."_

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was longer than the first, but I just couldn't stop writing. I hope you liked this. Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
